Seifer's Payment
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Set post-KHIII. Seifer makes a serious mistake while in the Twilight Town Pizzeria. Xolette, who is working there at the moment, makes sure he pays for it.


Seifer was walking home after spending the afternoon with Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. On his way to his house in Sunset Terrace, the Disciplinary Committee leader made a stop at the Twilight Town Pizzeria to cool off. He absently entered the shop, while pulling at the collar of his coat, made a beeline for a slushy machine that was set up, poured himself one, and then went to the counter while digging out some pocket change from his pants. As he counted the munny, he finally noticed that there was no one in the shop. Seifer looked at his surroundings and waited a second.

"Hello?" Seifer called out.

There was no reply. He put the munny back in his pocket and waited a little more, while sipping his drink. There was more silence. The only signs of human presence in the shop were himself and a dark coat that someone left on the counter. He got up and knocked at the backstore door.

"Hey, anyone in here?" Seifer asked.

Again, there was no reply. Seifer went back to the counter and rested against it, not knowing what else to do. He could leave the munny there, but he had a feeling the manager would hunt him down just to make sure that he didn't underpay. Or, he could take advantage of the situation, grab a couple more things, and leg it. Seifer looked around again. There were cameras, but they were really old, and he was pretty sure that at least two were totally busted.

To risk it or to chicken out? That was the question.

"Screw it. Let's do this!" Seifer muttered.

He gulped the rest of the slushy in one go, left the empty drink on the counter, endured the brain freeze, and moved quickly through the shop, filling his pockets with whatever snacks that were sold apart from pizza or soda that he could fit. He even got things for the other three, like jelly beans for Rai and a packet of carmels for Fuu. He was about to grab a tube of pringles and call it a day when he heard the door of the store open, followed by footsteps. Seifer cursed inwardly and slowly turned his head.

It wasn't the manager. Rather, it was Xolette, who was holding a mop bucket. She stood there, glaring at him intensely with cold yellow eyes.

"What are you, of all people, doing here?" Xolette asked, putting the mop bucket on the ground without taking her eyes off him.

Seifer relaxed and scoffed.

"None of your concern. What are you doing?" Seifer asked irritably.

Xolette closed the latch of the door.

"I work here. Then again, you're always too stupid to actually care, unlike Hayner and Pence, or Roxas, Xion, and the other two boys." Xolette replied sourly.

She noticed the empty bottle on the counter and frowned at Seifer. She walked to him, her gray and black shoes resonating against the ground.

"You bought something?" Xolette asked calmly.

"Of course! What else would I be doing here?" Seifer asked.

Xolette stared at him.

"Hmmm... go to the counter, then." Xolette ordered.

Seifer sighed and followed the instructions, pringles tube in-hand. Xolette walked to the counter as well, but she didn't go to the cash register side. Instead, she stood at Seifer's side and looked at him with icy eyes.

"Money?" Xolette asked.

Seifer immediately put some munny on the counter and gave her an annoyed look.

"There." Seifer said.

Xolette didn't look at it, her attention not diverting from him.

"And your drink?" Xolette asked.

Seifer remembered the empty cup on the counter and searched for more munny. As he did, he remembered that no one had been around.

"Hey, where's everyone anyway?" Seifer asked.

"Old man left. Busy. Same as Belva." Xolette replied simply.

Seifer found what little munny he had left and put it on the counter.

"There, that should be all." Seifer said.

"And your pockets?" Xolette asked.

Seifer stopped.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"What do you have in your pockets?" Xolette asked.

Seifer didn't respond. To be honest, he didn't admit it, but sometimes, Xolette actually terrified him. He tolerated Olette, but her Nobody was an entirely different story. Once, he, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi had attempted to take advantage of her, Pence, and Hayner like they usually tried to do with a Struggle battle. Xolette went up against Seifer and proceeded to rip into him so badly with her Struggle bat that she forced him to stay at the Twilight Town Hospital in a body cast. After that, Xolette, Hayner, and Pence didn't have to deal with him, Rai, Fuu, or Vivi for a week. Seifer just stood there, staring back at Xolette like a deer in headlights.

Or rather, the headlights of a small but terrifying Nobody girl-looking truck.

Xolette bent slightly and sniffed the air.

"Seifer... you don't smell like a customer." Xolette said, her face impassive.

"What?" Seifer asked, sweating.

Xolette stood on her toes so she was at Seifer's height, her head beside his and her lips almost touching his ear.

"You smell like a thief." Xolette replied in a whisper.

She grabbed the neck of his shirt and summoned Soul Eater. Seifer froze stiff as the Nobody girl actually lifted him from the ground.

_"It would have been better if that manager or Belva caught me. At least they wouldn't have mauled me like she's about to do."_ Seifer thought.

Xolette pricked Seifer's neck with Soul Eater's tip and gave him a hard look.

"Empty your pockets. Now." Xolette ordered.

Seifer started panicking and began stammering again as he emptied his pockets.

"L-Look, I know this seems pretty bad, but I can explain it." Seifer said, knowing that he couldn't.

"Really? And I should listen to anything that comes out of your sorry mouth?" Xolette asked, darkness started to course around her arm that held Soul Eater.

Seifer began sweating bullets.

"I took all this while waiting and was gonna pay for it! I just forgot! I swear!" Seifer replied, trying to lie his way out.

"So, everything is for you?" Xolette asked in a bored tone.

"Uuuh... yes." Seifer replied dumbly.

Xolette's expression relaxed.

"Oh. That explains it." Xolette said.

"Really?" Seifer asked dumbfounded, not even he believing his plan worked.

"Nah." Xolette replied.

She slashed Soul Eater at his body before kicking him into the wall. Seifer grunted in pain from the sharp sting and the impact of being thrown into a wall. Xolette walked over to him, grabbed him by the jaw with her red and black fingers, and smashed his forehead against her's, their noses touching.

"Thief thinks I'm an idiot." Xolette growled.

If looks could kill, Xolette would be burying Seifer.

"Nunununu! Reuly, oll thaht's fo me!" Seifer blabbeled.

From the way she was holding him, he could hardly speak, but that wasn't going to stop him for trying to save his skin.

"Thief should really learn to lie." Xolette growled.

Seifer had a vision of himself being uppercut into the ceiling.

"LUUK, I'LL POY, OKAY?" Seifer asked as best he could.

He didn't really have the munny, but he was desperate. Xolette wasn't really feeling any emotion, but she looked infuriated. She was about to say something, but suddenly closed her mouth and held Seifer at arm's length. Her expression morphed into one of doubt. She regarded the boy for a few moments, looked him up and down, and squished his cheeks, making him do a kissy face.

"Okay, sure. Thief will pay." Xolette said with a little side smile.

She dropped Seifer on his feet, and then dismissed Soul Eater and the darkness coursing around her arm, revealing it's welted red, black, and tanned appearance.

"Thief is going to put his big mouth to work." Xolette said.

She had a strange smirk that Seifer couldn't decipher.

"I will... what now?" Seifer asked.

Xolette grabbed Seifer by the arm and dragged him towards the backstore.

"Hey, wait!" Seifer shouted, trying not to trip.

Once inside, Xolette closed the door and flung the boy onto a chair.

"Hey, what the h..." Seifer started to ask.

The blonde's words died in his mouth. Xolette discarded her necklace and bracelet, slipped her thumbs inside her black shorts, and dropped them along with her panties. She casually stepped out of the bundle of clothes and stood in front of Seifer, half-naked. The Nobody girl's vagina was dead ahead, just a few inches away from his face. Seifer stared wide eyed at her thin pale stripe of white hairs. Xolette tossed Seifer's beanie to the side and buried her fingers in the Disciplinary Committee leader's hair, slowly stroking his scalp and tangling red, black, and tan with blonde. He looked up at her.

"You little thief will start working your big mouth." Xolette said.

Her caressing turned into a firm grip and the white haired girl shoved Seifer's face against her crotch.

"Now." Xolette ordered coldly.

Seifer just stayed there, her pubic hairs tickling his nose. His blanked out mind couldn't think of what to even do. Xolette twisted his hair, making him grunt.

"YEEOW-UHMPF!" Seifer almost yelled.

Now his open mouth was directly on her vagina.

"Work." Xolette demanded sternly, her piercing yellow eyes fixed him.

He got the message. Seifer began to slowly lap her outer folds, timidly tasting her. She had an ashy coppery flavor, and the way her musk filled his nose made it clear that she had been sweating. He started to tentatively dip his tongue a little deeper, earning him a short appreciative humming from the Nobody. He licked slowly around her entrance, his tongue exploring her crevices. That kept going for a minute, until Xolette let out an annoyed grunt and shoved him against the chair, the backrest hitting the wall. Before he could say anything, Xolette lifted her leg and stomped her shoe right beside his head. She then stuck her pelvis against the boy's face, grounding her opening against his mouth and effectively immobilizing his head between her cunt and the wall.

"Enough warming up. You want air?" Xolette asked.

"Uhmm-Huuhm" Seifer replied, his voice muffled by her body.

A devilish smile formed on Xolette's lips.

"Then you need to do a good job." Xolette said.

Seifer's eyes widened. He left courtesies aside and began going down on her for real, sinking his tongue as deep as he could inside the Nobody girl, while twirling it like a maniac, fondling her inner walls.

"Ah! Keep going!" Xolette grunted.

Seifer used his lips to caress and suck on her exterior lips, almost as if he was tongue kissing her snatch. Xolette's taste changed as her arousal started to build up. Her pussy got moister, now having a more sweet but salty nuance to it. But she wasn't the only one getting worked up. Without Seifer noticing it, his trouser snake had started stirring inside his boxers. Xolette looked down at the boy, satisfaction written on her otherwise stoic face. His nose accidentally bumped into her clit, making her let out a moan through clenched teeth. Seifer noticed it. He moved his head as much as his uncomfortable position allowed and gave her happy button a kiss, getting another low moan from her. His lips then engulfed Xolette's clit, massaging it while the tip of his tongue flicked her bean.

"Seifer..." Xolette exhaled, her breath getting hot and irregular.

Seifer took her clit between his front teeth, and with utmost care started kneading it. The white haired girl closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the wall, face flushed crimson. Seifer kept rotating his ministrations for a minute, until Xolette gave a shout and grabbed Seifer's hair, pushing him back.

"You're good with your mouth." Xolette said with an approving tone.

"Of course. So can I..." Seifer started to ask, wiping his mouth.

"Time to step up!" Xolette replied.

She grounded herself against the boy's unsuspecting face and started gyrating her hips, trailing her hot cunt all over his mouth and nose. Seifer noticed something else now. This time, he really couldn't breathe. The trapped boy grabbed the girl and tried to pry himself away from her, but she was too strong. He then slapped Xolette's thighs to get her attention, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. Not knowing what else to do, Seifer stuck out his tongue and let the girl impale herself on it, trying to go with the flow.

That was a bad idea.

The girl gritted her teeth and went faster and harder, which caused Seifer's face to start hurting from the pressure. She was screwing his face, her hips spearing forward with the only goal of getting his tongue as deep as she could. At that point, Xolette's fluids, along with Seifer's drool had passed the boy's chin and were descending down his neck. His mind raced in desperation for a way out. He tried to use his fingers to open a crack between his mouth and her body, but Xolette refused to separate her burning snatch from the boy's face. His other hand tried pinching her butt, but while doing so, his pinky touched her other hole.

That gave him an idea.

Seifer kept on poking at her cunt with one hand, while smearing the fingers of the other with the juices pouring down his chin. His hand went back to her butt, his now slick middle finger prodding the entrance.

"Uuuhmm!" Xolette moaned.

The white haired girl bit on her lip to contain her moans as a little quake shook her.

"Let's see how you like this!" Seifer said.

He suddenly shoved half his finger up her rear. Xolette opened her mouth and let out a short sharp cry. Her back arched, giving Seifer enough space to dislodge his face from her slit and replaced it with two fingers, making her legs shake while the almost-suffocated boy felt the sweet relief of fresh air fill his lungs.

"That was close." Seifer muttered.

"Hey... don't stop!" Xolette whined with need in her voice, having to put a hand on the wall to support herself.

"You want it? You gonna get it with a vengeance." Seifer said tauntingly, looking up at her.

His eyes went back to the target. He started pumping his fingers in her scorching pussy without compassion, while burying his other finger to the knuckle in her rear, making Xolette struggle to even stand straight as she withstood his fingers assaulting her in two fronts. The girl squirmed as the fingers on her vagina just kept plunging themselves in, sending ripples up to her cervix. Meanwhile, the massage her rear was getting had relaxed her insides enough to ease entrance of a second finger. Seifer was engrossed in his work, his fingers tirelessly working Xolette's holes. He had really got himself into the current situation, his eyes now watching hungrily how her wet pussy opened for his fingers, while his blood traveled down south to fuel his now-raging hard-on. Seifer couldn't contain himself. His tongue flicked out a couple of time to taste Xolette again. Her sweetness on his tongue was all he needed to go back to ravenously eat her out.

"Ah! Ahh!" Xolette whimpered as she dragged her shoe down the wall a couple inches, peeling off paint.

She threw herself back at Seifer, humping his face, but this time, his fingers gave him more control. Not that Seifer noticed, since he now was also throwing himself at her, the little blood he had left in his brain fueling his need to eat her pussy raw. But then, a bit of that blood trickled into the part of his brain that held his conscience.

_"Wait. Isn't she basically raping me? I'm being raped and it's turning me on."_ Seifer thought.

He ceased all movement, absorbed by his thoughts, while the girl above him kept needily grinding herself on him. He then felt how strained his testicle was and finally noticed the bulge on his pants. Xolette grunted.

_"I popped a boner for being raped! What's wrong with me?"_ Seifer wondered.

Just then, there was a crash. A hail of plaster fell over Seifer's head, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Xolette's eyes burning a hole through his skull, her left fist sunken inside the wall.

"DON'T STOP!" Xolette shouted, her teeth bared.

Seifer blinked and got back to work. With Seifer back to pleasuring her, Xolette's expression softened. She got her fist out of the wall and rested her palm over the boy's head, petting him like a dog.

"Good thief. Keep it up and you might earn a reward." Xolette said with a smirk.

That was when she felt something hard against her thigh. Xolette looked down at the leg that supported her, the one positioned between Seifer's legs, and saw the tent in his pants.

"Oh, what have we here?" Xolette asked.

She chuckled, reached down, and grabbed Seifer's package, making him jump in surprise.

"What is this? Thief's enjoying himself?" Xolette asked with mocking mirth.

"We-Well, uuuh, just look at what you're making me do! W-What did you think would happen?" Seifer asked, oddly sounding nervous.

Xolette laughed and gave his caged member a squeeze, making Seifer whine.

"Ooooh, big!" Xolette said.

She chuckled, raising her eyebrows with surprise. She lowered her raised foot and put it back on the ground.

"Maybe I'll give thief his reward now. Would thief like that?" Xolette asked, giving his testicle another gentle squeeze.

Seifer was red like a tomato. He really wanted it, but what little pride he had left kept him for saying it. Xolette gave his testicle a firm long tug through his pants.

"Would he?" Xolette asked harshly.

Seifer intensely nodded. Xolette gave him a boastful smile and started groping him.

"If thief makes me come, he comes too." Xolette said.

She grabbed his head and directed him back to her wet cunt. Seifer started licking her out again, while softly massaging her clit with his thumb, the fingers of his other hand fondling her back door.

"Mmmh, that's a good thief. Just like a cat lapping milk." Xolette murmured, while massaging the big bulge on his pants, a wet spot of presperm forming on it.

Seifer's mind was getting foggy with pleasure. He buried his tongue in her sweet cavity, now more for his own need than for her's. She wasn't going to last much longer, and by how quickly the wet spot on the fabric grew, neither was he.

"Thief is about to get his double reward." Xolette moaned.

She hardened her grip on his bulge, making the boy tremble with anticipation. The white haired girl was now panting, her knees shaking as her juices flooded Seifer's mouth, the boy licking with gusto. Xolette's hand held his entire girth, the resistance of the pants doing little to mitigate her furious jerking as she felt him tensing up. Xolette herself started having little convulsions, her eyes rolling backwards.

"Open wide, yeah? Nnghh!" Xolette grunted.

With a rumbling groan, the Nobody girl violently shook and a wave of her juices splashed Seifer's face, his thirsty mouth drinking up her stream. In her climax, Xolette's hand applied an iron grip on the base of his testicle, sending the boy over the edge and making him grunt. A tremendously-satisfied Xolette watched as Seifer desperately humped her hand for sweet relief. With a toothy smile, she eased her grip, making Seifer release a loud moan as he finally spasmed and came, thick jizz pouring through the fabric of his pants. The boy collapsed on the seat, his face sticky with Xolette's juices, his underwear ruined by his own spunk and half his brain disconnected by the intensity of the release. Xolette wiped the sperm off her hand with his shirt and stood there, catching her breath while gazing at the wrecked boy.

"Thief is good with his fingers and mouth. Did you enjoy your reward?" Xolette asked with an approving nod.

"Y-Yeah. So... are we even now?" Seifer asked, breathless, his vision still hazy.

Xolette arched an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Oh, no, no, no, thief. You haven't paid enough." Xolette replied in a husky tone.

She grabbing the hem of her shirt and peeled it off. She disregarded it and her bra, and kicked off her shoes

and socks. She then stood tall in front of Seifer, his mind clearing as he contemplated her nakedness. The lingering fear of getting his face punched in had blinded him during all that time, but now he actually saw her. His eyes crawled their way up her fit body, her long toned legs culminating in a tight firm set of buttocks on the back and a thin stripe of white hair that pointed to her inviting pussy on the front. Her abs poked from her slim belly every time she breathed out, while her perky breasts, coronated by small pink areolas surrounding each nipple, heaved with each exhalation. Seifer's eyes finally met Xolette's, her golden eyes framed by her pale white hair, a dangerous smile playing on her lips. He was stunned by her beautiful grandeur, like she was some kind of apex predator, a bear, or a tiger. The imposing girl licked her lips and Seifer suddenly felt like a bunny, his deflating testicle stirring once again in a mixture of fear and arousal. Xolette reached at his pants and started undoing them.

"Thief doesn't need these for what comes next." Xolette said.

She hooked her fingers in and took off everything that Seifer was wearing from the waist down in a single pull, including his shoes. Xolette bent and rested her forearm on the wall, her face hovering a couple inches over Seifer's.

"Thief has a nice toy... but it needs to stand strong." Xolette said, taking his sticky shaft in her hand.

Her hand gave his half mast a stroke.

"Can thief's little guy stand?" Xolette asked, giving him a curious glance.

It was formulated as a question. He knew it wasn't.

"Firmer than a soldier." Seifer replied without breath nor conviction.

Xolette laughed.

"Oh ho! That's good." Xolette said.

Getting a firm hold of him, her hand began to move ever so slowly.

"Because this little soldier is going to war." Xolette said.

All of a sudden, Xolette started furiously pumping his testicle. Taken by surprise, Seifer could do nothing but groan and grip his seat. Xolette observed the squirming boy's face in satisfaction as he tried to regain his composure. Her hand switched to long and hard jerks, the sperm smeared on his meat pillar making the motions more fluid. Every time she reached the top, her thumb brushed the entrance of his urethra, sending jolts down to his balls. Seifer, unable to contain himself, raised his hips to screw her hand as he panted, his tongue lolling out like a dog. Xolette's mischievous smile grew at the sight. Her hand swiftly released his member and Seifer opened his mouth to let out a yelp, but got silenced by the girl's lips. Xolette's tongue abruptly invaded Seifer's mouth and started to mercilessly ravage him as her hand resumed kneading his testicles. He stared wide eyed at her, only getting a challenging glare in response as she kept gruffly rummaging his mouth.

_"Oh, so you want a fight? Okay, you're on!"_ Seifer thought.

His tongue jumped into action, wrestling Xolette's for dominance. They twisted over each other without rest, their flavors mixing intoxicating both teenagers as they battled. Xolette broke the kiss with a final lick of his lips.

"Thief is cute. A shame he doesn't taste like a real man. Only tastes like trash." Xolette said with a smirk.

Seifer glared at her, dumbfounded.

"Hey!" Seifer snapped.

That only made Xolette laugh harder. The Nobody girl flicked the head of his now-rock hard testicle. She then straddled him and lowered herself a little, allowing her vagina to kiss the tip of Seifer's testicle, making him twitch.

"This soldier seems ready for war. Is thief ready too?" Xolette asked.

Seifer swallowed.

"Ye-Yeah... yes, I'm rea..." Seifer started to reply.

Xolette took him whole in a single sit, making both of them grunt.

"Good. Then thief better grab on." Xolette said in an exhalation.

Seifer immediately held on her hips and braced himself as Xolette started furiously smashing their sexes together, him feeling the brunt of the impact. She was going hard, taking his entire testicle in only to almost pull it out and then repeat. Not a minute had passed when Seifer began feeling the pain of being nailed into the chair by the girl's firm rear, his waist already red for the meaty slaps. Not seeing any other way out, Seifer secured his grip on Xolette's waist and grounded his feet.

"Fight fire with fire. If you want it hard, I'll give it harder." Seifer growled.

He shot his hips up and met Xolette mid-way, making her go cross-eyed when the tip of his rod kissed her cervix. The Nobody girl looked down at him, surprised. Xolette laughed and humped him again.

"So thief has some fighting spirit left in him?" Xolette asked.

"I have a name!" Seifer replied angrily with his own thrust.

Xolette grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back as she kept humping, her smile gone.

"Thief's don't get names." Xolette said with a cold glare.

She shoved his face on her breasts.

"Do something useful with your mouth, instead of babbling like an idiot." Xolette ordered.

Seifer cursed Xolette in his mind, his temples feeling the sting of anger. The boy surrounded Xolette's hips with his arms and raised the intensity of his thrust, his testcile spearing her burning oven. His eyes fixed on his bouncing target and he lunged at it, his mouth caught her teat and his teeth bit harshly into the soft flesh. Xolette let out whimper of pain that quickly turned into a joyful laugh.

"Maybe this little thief has a little bit of a man in him!" Xolette said.

She surrounded his neck with her arms, tying them in a tight embrace as they screwed each other, and rested her chin on his hair.

"Come on, thief! Show me how much man you can be!" Xolette egged as he hit her cervix harder and harder.

Both of them were sweating heavily, their hips meeting with meaty slaps that splashed sweat drops everywhere, the sound so loud they made a crystal cup near them vibrate. Seifer stopped biting to lick the marks left by his teeth, prompting the Nobody girl to let out a sigh of pleasure. As Seifer concentrated more and more on sucking her nipples, his lovemaking got slower and softer, the anger dissipating with the salty flavor of her sweaty flesh. Xolette grounded herself on him, stopping their movement.

"So, you are actually a cute little baby, huh? Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Xolette whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling him.

Before he could speak, Xolette darted out her tongue and softly began licking his ear with the tip of her tongue, her hips commencing to rotate with all his length inside her. Seifer released a moan.

"Shhh, little baby. Just enjoy it." Xolette whispered.

She gently bit his lobe. Seifer relaxed, the gentleness of the girl's ministrations almost lulling him. He went back to her nipples, this time only to gently suck on them and give soft bites. As Xolette's hips gyrated, her pussy intermittently tightened around his girth, sending ripples of pleasure up his brain. Seifer was now lost in the sensation, scrubbing his face on her breasts like a loving house cat on her owner's leg, leaving the occasional kiss on her bosom. Moved by passion, he held her tighter, the kisses now climbing their way up her neck. While Xolette couldn't feel emotion, she made a laugh and separated a little from the sex-enamored boy. She took his chin in her red and black fingernails, her yellow eyes looking into his blue-green, and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Did thief enjoy it?" Xolette asked.

Entranced, Seifer nodded. Xolette cupped the back of his head.

"Good, but we've been going for awhile. We need to finish." Xolette said.

"No! We didn't even..." Seifer started to say.

Xolette put a finger on his lips.

"Shh! Listen." Xolette said.

Without taking his testicle out of her, Xolette managed to put both of Seifer's legs over hers.

"We have to finish before the manager or Belva get back." Xolette explained gently.

She slowly rose as Seifer, guided by the hand on the back of his head,

slipped down on the chair until his back rested on the seat.

"You little thief are good." Xolette said sweetly.

She settled over his legs.

"But... you aren't a man." Xolette said.

A false smile started to tug at the corner of her lips.

"You're just a little baby. You've always acted so superior to us, but in lovemaking, you can't even finish by yourself. You aren't a man. You never have been." Xolette said.

She raised Seifer's legs to his head.

"So... I will help baby thief finish and pay for what he tried to steal." Xolette said.

Seifer's foggy mind finally started to work again and it hit him. He knew this position.

The mating press. And he was bottom.

Xolette's expression turned ferocious. It finally came to Seifer. He reminded himself that in no moment was he making love to Xolette. Nor were they screwing together. Xolette was screwing him.

"Prepared to pay, little thief?" Xolette asked coldly.

Her hips slammed into Seifer like a ton of bricks, knocking the air out of his lungs. She went like a jackhammer on his testicle, her walls like a press trying to squash his meat, the slamming so intense the chair creaked and screws started to come loose from the pressure. Seifer felt massive amounts of pain and pleasure at the same time. The vice grip her cunt applied on his member made it feel like she could rip it off at any second. In fact, from Seifer's perspective, it was like she had the testicle and was screwing the twilight out of him. Except for the last part, it was pretty much what was happening. The Disciplinary Committee leader tried to weather the onslaught with some dignity, but he couldn't. He just moaned and whimpered every time Xolette took him to the hilt, her cervix not kissing the head of his member, but trying to suck it in to get him all the way up to her womb. Xolette put her forehead against Seifer's, her bangs sticking to her sweaty face as she raped him.

"Come on, thief! Finish!" Xolette snarked.

Her tongue sneaked into his mouth as she began kissing him. Seifer's brain broke. He was the submissive toy in this situation and could do nothing about it, so what he did next was only logical. He hugged her shoulders, gave her free access to his mouth, and enjoyed being the toy. They passionately kissed, moaning into each other's mouth, tongues furiously dancing as their bodies trembled for the intense love session. Xolette bit on his lower lip and kept on viciously humping the boy, his sack slapping against her every time her pussy devoured his member. The white haired girl broke the kiss and threw her head back with a grunt, augmenting the intensity of her thrusts to match that of a wrecking ball breaking down a wall. The violence with which she was filling herself with dick was hitting all her G spots, making her crave for more. Seifer's head fell backwards as a long moan escaped from him, his nails digging on her back, drawing red lines on her tanned skin as he dragged them. His body quaked not only for the boning he was receiving, but because of the humongous tension that was building inside his body. If it wasn't for the way the girl's vagina was choking his member, he would have started orgasming a while ago. But he couldn't, so the pressure just kept building up, like a dam about to burst.

And the only thing he could do about it was moan.

Xolette glared down at the boy, splayed and whimpering like a wounded animal, and something primal stirred within the void where her heart would have been. She lunged at him with a snarl, biting down at his throat and silencing him as she pumped his member in her insides. Both of them were reaching the finish line. Xolette closed her eyes and muffled her grunts of pleasure against the boy's neck, while he just let his tongue hang out as her hips slapped against his. The Nobody girl embraced his head back to her chest as an electric current ran through her. In that moment, the grip on his testicle relaxed, letting the dam exploded. Seifer's eyes rolled back as his seed burst from his member and punched it's way inside Xolette's womb, finally sending the girl on a screaming climax. She gave a couple of erratic sits before her legs gave out, completely grounding herself on him. Their bodies trembled together, the irregular convulsions of her walls draining everything Seifer had in him, and then some, her insides so flooded a little puddle of fluids began forming on the seat. Both stayed like that for a solid minute, their vision blurred and filled with sparks as their brains fought to reboot. Xolette finally regained consciousness, brushed away the white hair stuck to her face, and looked at Seifer.

"Maybe if thief can do this good again, I'll reward him with his name." Xolette cheerfully panted, booping the boy's nose.

Xolette was so out of it that he didn't even register when she got up. The moment his member popped out, a waterfall of spunk began it's descent down the interior of her thighs. Still a little dazed, Xolette collected some of it with her finger, looked at it, and chuckled. Seifer just rested on the seat of the chair, his unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling. He was down for the count, the session having been so intense that it was like his soul had been pulled right out of him, along with most of his brain cells. What little brain activity remained could only go back to the intense lovemaking session he had just lived, and how one of his enemies had just dominated him into submission.

And in how much he had enjoyed being mercilessly dominated by her. He would not admit that last part, though.

As it was, the only image on Seifer's mind was that of Xolette's golden eyes glaring down at him from behind her bangs, like a wild animal about to pounce. A smack to the head swiftly cleared his thoughts.

"Wake up, thief! Enough resting! You paid, but you still have more work to do. Start cleaning the mess you made and then do the same with the rest of the shop." Xolette ordered.


End file.
